Apenas um Diário
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Apenas uma fic curtinha sobre momentos fofos e simples do casal Harry e Gina, que a JK esqueceu de por nos livros.


Titulo: Apenas um Diário...  
Autora: Naty L. Potter  
Categoria: Multi-livros. Missing Moment do livro 6 (HP e o EdP) e do Livro 7 (HP e as RdM). Romance. Presente de aniversário para uma amiga (Sally Owens).  
Classificação: G  
Advertências: Possui spoilers do livro ssei e sete, e segue os acontecimentos de todos os livros.  
Capítulos: One-shot.  
Resumo: Apenas uma fic curtinha sobre momentos fofos e simples do casal Harry e Gina, que a JK esqueceu de por nos livros.

N/A: Hello people! Essa fic foi presente de aniversário para a grandessíssima Sally Owens – q digam, merece ñ? Diz ela q gostou – vou fingir q acredito.  
Com a devida autorização dela, pedi a Sô para betar – e vc ñ eh enxerida, vc ajudou muito – e estou postando aqui. Espero q gostem, eh curtinha, mas eu sempre quis escrever isso.

**N/B Sônia:** ___*com um bicão enorme* - Eu também quero uma fic doce assim para mim! Desse jeitinho! Cheia de detalhes românticos e suspirantes! ;D – Parabéns, Pichitinha! Romance de primeira! Matou um tanto da vontade que temos dessas passagens entre Harry e Ginny, dos quais a JK, tão má nesse aspecto, nos privou! - Está muito fooofaaaa a fic! AMEI! - Agora, com a licença da autora e demais fãs, vou lá, ler mais uma vez! E mais uma, e mais outra... – Beijão Naty! Show de fic! EXCELENTE! – Até a que você vai escrever para mi... Quero dizer, (rsrs), até a próxima! – BOM DEMAIS!__  
_  
-

Sabe, apesar de tudo eu nunca soube muito bem como começar essas coisas. Eu adorava fazer isso, mas a primeira página era sempre um martírio. Talvez se eu tivesse continuado eu teria pego prática, mas sabe como é... Acontecimentos de infância me deixaram meio traumatizada.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu já citei que não sei muito bem como fazer isso? Bem, acho que já, mas vou fazer. Por quê? Bem, muito simples. Percebi que minha vida foi cheia de surpresas; de tristezas e felicidades. Seria injusto se eu não transcrevesse isso em algum lugar. Algum dia meus filhos vão querer saber, não é verdade? E há melhor modo do que um livro, transcrito por mim?

Um diário pra falar a verdade, mas ainda assim um livro.

Bem, por onde começo? Ah sim, claro, o assunto. Às vezes sou tão desligada...

Vou contar pra vocês – As pessoas que lerão esse diário – o motivo de tudo o que eu sou hoje. Ele, é claro! Harry Potter, o _meu_ Harry.

Acho absurdamente desnecessário citar que era apaixonada por ele desde antes de o conhecer, possivelmente o mundo todo sabe disso.

O que eu gostaria de contar está um pouco mais além da minha paixonite de infância. Conhecer Harry, e perceber que podia falar com ele sem corar, foi um avanço, mas não tanto quanto o dia em que a grifinória venceu o campeonato de quadribol – Eu como apanhadora. Muitas pessoas podem dizer pelas ruas "Eu vi em primeira mão o primeiro beijo deles", mas quer saber? Ver não foi nada. Até porque, o beijo no salão comunal nada teve de muito especial. E aí eu lhe pergunto, alguém sabe o que aconteceu depois, lá nos jardins? Sim. Eu e Harry, mais ninguém. Ouso dizer que não há necessidade de ninguém mais ficar sabendo.

Consigo me lembrar perfeitamente de cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Harry chegou ao salão comunal sujo com um pouco de pó – a detenção com Snape deve ter sido horrível, pensei – e olhava preocupado, será que havíamos ganhado o jogo sem ele?

Antes que eu pudesse me mover para informá-lo da vitória, a taça foi mostrada. Harry sorriu, parecia aliviado e feliz por termos conseguido, então em uma reação involuntária – juro que não sei de onde aquilo saiu, nunca havia feito tal coisa – eu corri para abraçá-lo. Minhas pernas e meus braços iam ao seu encontro, mas meu coração e meu rosto ainda não tinham captado completamente a idéia. Eu devo ter parecido muito confusa.

Quando cheguei lá, eu me joguei em seu pescoço.

E o que aconteceu depois você se pergunta. (Talvez não, já que até a lula gigante e os sereianos sabem...)

Bem, eis que Harry Potter me beija. Minha primeira reação: susto. Você tem noção do que é Harry Potter unir os lábios aos seus assim, em frente a quase toda a grifinória? Bem, espero que não!

Demorou um tempo para que eu aceitasse que ele realmente estava me beijando e decidisse fazer algo. Tempo perdido, pensei naquele momento, se ele tivesse me beijado só por uma reação e eu tivesse desperdiçado segundos?

Mas bem, não foi. O beijo durou muito. Quer dizer, eu acho. A sensação de ter ficado dias com meus lábios se movendo contra os dele foi muito real, mas não creio que tenha chegado a esse ponto.

Eu sei que quando nos separamos – O que foi realmente por pura e irremediável falta de ar – eu não conseguia encará-lo. Céus, Harry Potter havia me beijado. Estranho pensar em como aquilo era espantoso na época. Hoje, beijar Harry é como respirar.

Mas voltando ao passado, eu estava... Com vergonha, por assim dizer. Harry sorriu pra mim e eu não sei se sorri de volta. Ele me garante que sim quando pergunto, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de ter feito nada. Me lembro que Harry virou-se para o lado logo após sorrir pra mim e ter feito uma cara meio amedrontada. Seguindo seu olhar me lembro que encontrei Rony. Não sabia se ria ou se me assustava também, e acabei optando por não expressar reação alguma, temer por Harry e rir bem lá no fundo.

Fiquei um pouco espantada quando Rony praticamente... "deu de ombros", à minha frente. Ele parecia estar satisfeito que fosse Harry quem tivesse feito aquilo. Naquele momento eu sorri, e Harry sorriu também, novamente.

Não lembro de ter visto Harry dizer a senha, e também não lembro de ter dito, o fato é que o quadro virou e nós saímos, lado a lado.

A passagem se fechou às nossas costas e então percebi que estávamos sozinhos.

Um sorriso congelado fixou-se em meu rosto, e o olhar de Harry sobre mim parecia divertido.

Talvez eu tenha uma séria amnésia do que fiz naquele dia, mas o fato é que Harry respondeu "claro" a uma pergunta que não me lembro de ter feito. Diz ele que sugeri um passeio aos jardins. Bem, sinceramente eu não me lembro.

O fato é que depois da resposta ele começou a andar e eu comecei a me mover atrás dele, seguindo-o onde quer que ele fosse.

Acabamos chegando aos jardins. Harry não parou. O jardim estava deserto, nenhum aluno passeava por lá, mas ele não parou. Continuamos andando até dar a volta no lago e estarmos escondidos embaixo de deliciosas sombras de árvores. Sentei-me quando ele esticou a mão indicando que eu o fizesse, e logo a seguir Harry me acompanhou.

Aqui eu poderia dizer que perdi meus pensamentos no horizonte, mas não posso mentir, eu simplesmente desviei o olhar dele. Não queria corar, e estava com muito medo que isso acontecesse caso o olhar dele cruzasse com o meu.

— Gin?

Quase morri na hora que ouvi isso, mas tentei manter a pose. Gin. Ele havia me chamado de Gin. Essa sem dúvida foi a coisa mais carinhosa que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Gin. Gin. Sorri encantada com a palavra. Acho que ele percebeu, pois logo continuou:

— Eu... Você prefere Ginny?

— Não! — Eu praticamente gritei, me virando pra ele.

Eu quase gritei! Merlim amado, como eu posso fazer tanta coisa estúpida, não é verdade?

Mas a verdade é que eu estava desesperada. Ele tinha me dado um apelido. O apelido mais carinhoso de todos. Eu não queria... _perder_ isso.

— Eu... Quer dizer...

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu ele sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo, covinhas subindo ao lado de suas bochechas.

E o mais bonito do seu sorriso: Chegava aos olhos. Ele parecia realmente feliz, seu olhar era verdadeiro.

Seu olhar. Foi aí que eu percebi que eu o estava encarando _diretamente_.

E por que eu não desviava o meu olhar? Ah! Disso eu posso me lembrar mais do que perfeitamente. As sensações que o olhar carinhoso dele me proporcionavam deixaram um eco até hoje em meu estômago. Ainda posso sentir um reflexo das borboletas que bateram ali.

Sabe, eu estou sorrindo agora. É a primeira vez que ponho pra fora o que aconteceu naquele dia, não achei que fosse me emocionar tanto.

Mas, voltemos às minhas borboletas. Bem, Harry estava lá, e eu estava lá. Nossos olhares juntos, apesar da distância entre nossos corpos.

E lá estava meu sorriso. Meu sorriso bobo e infantil. Meu sorriso inocente.

Harry aumentou seu sorriso e se aproximou de mim, ligeiramente. Eu percebi, e não percebi, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando dei por mim Harry estava ao meu lado, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Abaixei ligeiramente o meu olhar com esse ato, mas não pude parar de sorrir.

— Gin?... — Ele chamou de novo.

Dessa vez eu respondi:

— Hum?

— Quer namorar comigo?

A voz dele nunca pareceu tão doce. Ainda hoje quando penso nisso posso sentir o hálito fresco e a doçura de sua voz bem próxima a mim.

Tudo que me lembro de ter feito é unido meus lábios aos dele novamente.

É. Foi mágico. Garanto como disso você nunca ouviu falar. Ninguém presenciou essa cena, e mesmo que tivesse, não teria sentido nem um mínimo do que senti.

Bem, isso é óbvio. Como, por exemplo, o nosso noivado. Estavam todos presentes, mas aposto a minha vida que nenhum deles compreende a grandiosidade do que senti.

Bem, foi um almoço de família. Era meu aniversário e estávamos todos reunidos, incluindo alguns amigos.

Eu estava em pé próxima à porta, olhando para dentro de casa com a cara emburrada: Harry não estava lá.

Ninguém sabia dizer onde ele estava, e eu sabia que não era armação. Meus familiares e amigos pareciam tão chocados quanto eu que, no meu aniversário, ele não estivesse lá.

— Ginny, tire essa tromba de elefante da sua cara, sente-se aqui e coma alguma coisa. — George praticamente ordenou.

— Já disse que não estou com fome.

— Pare de bobagens, você sabe muito bem que se Harry não veio ele tem um motivo.  
— Quem falou do Harry? Eu disse que não estou com fome.

— Gininha querida, eu não nasci ontem. "Eu não estou com fome"... Faça-me o favor! Esqueça o Harry e sente logo nessa cadeira.

— Meu Merlim, quem foi que falou no Harry?

— Não precisa falar Ginny, é só olhar pra você. Vamos, sente-se aqui e coma alguma coisa. Me sinto um lixo sabendo que me desloquei até aqui por você e você não liga.  
Eu tive que rir.

— Oh George, pare de bobagens. Obrigada por ter vindo, é muito importante pra mim.  
— Tá legal. — Respondeu ele, descrente.

Eu suspirei, pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Fiquei encostada na porta por mais alguns minutos observando todos comerem e sendo observada por todos, quando, na hora em que me desgrudei do batente da porta para entrar e sentar, eu senti.

Uma mão grande fechou meus olhos, um braço forte rodeou minha cintura e um sussurro apaixonado e arrependido soou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando:  
— Desculpe não ter vindo mais cedo!

Fiz o que eu conseguia fazer naquele época quando ele me surpreendia desse jeito – E o que consigo fazer até hoje também – envolvi meus dois braços no braço dele que estava apertando minha cintura.

— Tudo bem. — Sussurrei de maneira quase inaudível. Ele me garante que ouviu, mas eu acho que ele deduziu isso, porque eu falei tão baixinho.

Harry me deu um delicado beijo do pescoço – Se pensar bem consigo sentir até hoje – e retirou a mão de cima dos meus olhos. Apesar de eu estar "olhando" para as pessoas em volta da mesa, eu não pude vê-las. Até hoje eu não sei se elas foram educadas de desviar o olhar, ou curiosas o bastante pra ficar olhando.

Ainda com os olhos fora de foco me virei até ficar de frente a ele. Me lembro risonha de como pensei "Onde fica o ar mesmo?" quando vi seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso lindo, estampado e sincero. Um famoso sorriso "Eu tenho trinta e dois dentes e quero que você veja todos". Suspirei bobamente,exatamente como uma criança, e então ele tocou meus lábios. Um simples toque, nada mais que um selinho, mas o suficiente para me arrepiar e me fazer fechar os olhos. Bem, até hoje um selinho dele tem esse efeito, mas foi naquele dia que eu descobri isso.

Fiquei um bom tempo de olhos fechados sabe? Curtindo o momento, pensando nele e em mim ali, parados.

Quer dizer, eu e ele ali, parados talvez não. Quando a palavra "parado" veio a minha mente eu me lembro de ter percebido que meus pés estavam se movendo. Você que está lendo pode pensar "Que exagero, é impossível não sentir que está andando, mesmo nessa situação", e eu lhe respondo, nada é impossível quando se ama. Eu percebi que estávamos nos movendo para a perto do lago próximo a 'Toca. – Nossa, pensando nisso agora enquanto escrevo, será que Harry tem algo com lagos?

Quando chegamos próximos a beira do lago nós paramos. Ele ainda com aquele sorriso que me fazia perder o fôlego, e o olhar ardendo em amor. Me derreti. – Tanto no passado quanto agora pensando nisso. – Mas... Sabe, não tinha _só_ amor nos olhos dele. Ele parecia estar... _divertido_ seria a palavra certa? Vamos por desse jeito: Ele estava com cara de quem aprontou uma surpresa e está se coçando pra contar.

Com a voz falha e baixa, muito baixa, consegui perguntar:  
— O que foi?

— Nada. Eu apenas tenho um presente pra você.

Eu levei um momento para me lembrar, era meu aniversário.

— Eu te disse que não precisava comprar nada, desde que você estivesse aqui.

— Então tecnicamente eu estou te devendo um presente já que não estive aqui por metade do dia.

Considerando o raciocínio dele e o fato de que o presente já estava comprado, eu usei do meu lado risonho:

— Vendo por esse lado...

Ele sorriu.

— Mas primeiro, — E apertou fortemente o abraço em volta de mim — feliz aniversário! — E me beijou.

Sabe quando você anda em uma montanha russa? Você sente um frio na barriga de medo, mas você adora? E mesmo você já tendo isso mil vezes você sempre sente o mesmo?

Beijar Harry era diferente, era melhor, muito melhor, cem vezes, mil vezes, incontavelmente melhor.

Os lábios dele tinham gosto de chocolate – Têm até hoje – e Merlim sabe como eu amo chocolate. Beijar Harry nunca era cansativo. A cena mais clichê do mundo: Meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura enquanto nossos lábios se juntavam.

Sim, era clichê. Como eu mesma disse, clichê demais, mas era assim, sempre assim. Sempre que nos beijávamos era desse jeito – Quando era possível, é claro – e nunca era igual a nenhuma vez. Era sempre melhor. Sempre.

Quando nos separamos ficamos o mais próximos que podíamos para podermos nos ver. Harry sorriu delicado, e tirando uma mão da minha cintura, levou-a até o bolso.

De lá ele tirou uma caixinha preta de veludo, linda. Observei enquanto ele abria e prendi o fôlego quando vi um anel. Não era um simples anel, era um anel de noivado.

Lindo, com um brilhante – muito brilhante, diga-se de passagem - em cima. Fiquei sem palavras, e em resposta à pergunta muda dele, me atirei sobre Harry novamente e o beijei.

Ai! Estou cansando de escrever. Não uso aquelas penas de repetição, elas distorcem muito – Os entrevistados por Rita Skeeter que o digam.

Bem, eu não sei se eu dei um bom final para o meu diário. Talvez não, mas... eu pretendo escrever outros. Quem sabe um dia eu não conte os dias mais felizes da minha vida, meu casamento, por exemplo?

É uma idéia a se pensar, mas isso só daqui três meses, quando meu bebê nascer e eu puder contar tudo para vocês.

Aliás, meu bebê e do Harry também!

Quem sabe não seja justamente você que o esteja lendo, o bebê que está atualmente na minha barriga? Bem, quem sabe...

Mas bem... Acho que vou acabar por aqui mesmo, estou muito cansada, a gravidez me deixa com um sono...

Aguarde pra eu poder te contar tudo, hein? Esse foi apenas um diário...


End file.
